wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Gnox
Gnox is the home-world of the Granok race, located close to Cassus near the galactic core. The Granok Exiles were banished from their homeworld after violating the tenents of Gnox's dominant religion-philosophy, the Way of Stone, by stealing and repurposing Dominion technology. Most of Gnox's flora and fauna are made up of Primal Earth, in one form or another. The Planet Little in-depth information is known of Gnox's topography. It has several moons, and an outer asteroid ring much denser than the one wrapped around Nexus. Shallow, salty seas dot its surface, and storms are quite common, resulting in most of Gnox's inhabitants having evolved to adapt to the turbulent weather. The Granok themselves were spread out over the surface of the planet, seperated into the Seven Nations; little is known about these Seven Nations other than that they each have an elder who serves on the High Council. The Way of Stone, a pseudo-religious philosophy of existence, came into form some ten thousand years ago, and most if not all Granok follow it. Any who violate the Way's laws are punished, exiled, or put to death, depending on the severity. War of Gnox The War of Gnox began when Mechari ambassadors came to Gnox, seeking to add the Granok to the Dominion's roster of powerful, talented warmongering races. The delegates offered riches and technology in exchange for the Granok bowing before the Emperor, implying threats of harm if the Granok chose otherwise. The Granok chose instead to smash the Mechari ambassadors into bits. The reigning Emperor, Tyrani, was infuriated and declared war on Gnox, stating that the Granok should be wiped out. War raged for weeks, and though the Granok fought valiantly, the Dominion's superior technology finally began to swing the war in their favor. The majority of the Granok, following the Way of Stone, began to lay down their arms, accepting their defeat. Durek, enraged by this and by the atrocities rendered upon his people, refused to back down. He and a small band of loyal soldiers swore a blood oath to repel the invaders or die trying. Durek and his fellow warriors then launched various raids on Dominion camps to obtain advanced weaponry and vehicles for their war efforts. More Granok joined Durek's cause, and quickly the tide began to turn; eventually the Dominion was driven in full from Gnox in their first recorded defeat ever. Banishment Despite Durek's victory over the Dominion, he and his band of warriors were not greeted with cheers of victory when they returned. Instead, the High Council branded Durek the Stonebreaker for his blatant and willing violation of the Way of Stone. In addtion, Durek and his warriors were banished from the Gnox as punishment, with no possibility of reconsideration. Durek and his followers took to the stars with repurposed Dominion ships, becoming feared mercenaries. The Granok on Gnox remain cut off from the rest of the galaxy, choosing not to associate with any aliens that come to their planet. So far, the Dominion has not attempted a reprisal of the War. Gallery Images WayOfTheStone.png|The oldest known carving of the Way of Stone. External Links * wildstar-online.com Category:Planets Category:Granok